Merfolk / Fishmen
Inhabiting the waters of the world are divided to halves of a people. Merfolk, the fair featured fish folk similar to mermaids of myth, and the Fishman. Physically more imposing but not as fair in feature. For the full wiki page. [Fishman] this page is to explain the racial character creation involved. Racial Stats To move forward, Donor creature shall refer to fish used, Base creature shall refer to Humans. Base modification. All fish man and merfolk are considered 'Amphibious' by the template.# Stormwrack, page 136 with the following changes * * Aquatic sub-type * *A land speed equal to size, small is 20 ft. medium and up is 30 ft. Merfolk loose an additional 10 ft until middle age ** * In water this penalty is ignored and Merfolk gain an extra 10 ft to swim speed. * ''Amphibious: ''can breathe equally fine in water and on land. * *-2 Dex penalty when on land. * +8 racial bonus to swim, can take a 10 on swim. and have a swim speed as listed later. These changes are applied to the base creature, often human. Using races other than human are to be discussed with DM. Merfolk vs Fishman This is a base statistical adjustment. but Fishman gain a +2 STR, and -2 CHA. Merfolk instead get a +2 CHA and a -2 STR. Calculating CR To figure out the base LA for a Merfolk we are using the 'Half-Creature' method for figuring the adjustment. Half - Creature or quadraped or multiped, Bastards and Bloodlines, pg 69 All Merfolk have a lower half of the base fish and a more humanoid upper-half. Calculating Merfolk * Hit Dice: change to a d8. Otherwise use class HD. * Speed: '''same as donor creature * '''AC: use whichever is greater between the donor or base creature. * Attacks: '''retain all attacks of base and donor creature. if they have the same attack, use the higher version. * '''Damage: if the Donor is smaller than the base, reduce damage down one category. If the donor is larger, increase one category. * Special Attack: maintain all attacks of base and donor. * Special Qualities: maintain all of base and donor. * Abilities: Average each score of [ STR, DEX, CON, WIS] rounding up, Use the base's INT score and use the higher of the two's CHA +2. * Skills: 'Treat as monstrous humanoid or by class. Gain access to skills of donor. * '''Level Adjustment: ' Should be 2/3 of Donor HD + 1/2 of Base HD rounded up. Minimum +1 LA. ** * DM may choose to add extra LA Calculating Fishmen Anthropomorphic Creature, Savage Species, pg 214 All Fishmen are treated as anthropomorphic version of the Donor. * '''Hit Dice: change to a d8. Otherwise use class HD. Donors of size medium or larger gain as 1st level an additional HD/size category. adds +1/HD ** for example, a whale shark is a huge size fish, so it gets a bonus +3d8 at first level. and an extra +3 to level adjustment at the end. ** Alternatively, you can choose either to increase class HD by 1 die to a max of d12 or spread the bonus over levels for a level adjustment addition * Size & Type: ''' Monstrous Humanoid and bipedal. If the donor is of a size lower than small, the fish man is of size small. If of size small to Large, it is a medium creature. if Huge or larger, size is now large ** If size grants reach, +1 LA. * '''Speed: '''same as donor creature, if it has a land speed use that instead -10 ft. Whichever is greater. * '''AC: Same as donor. Add size modifiers based on size outcome. ** If AC bonus is greater than +1, add +1 /5 AC LA. * Attacks: '''retain all attacks of base and donor creature. if they have the same attack, use the higher version. It is treated as having humanoid digits. ** If more than 1 set of functional limbs, add +1/set of limbs to level adjustment. Whith the exception that 2 of those limbs must remain as 'feet'. ** Gain a bonus to ATT based on size. +1 small, +2 med, +3 large. * '''Damage: if the Donor is smaller than the base, reduce damage down one category. If the donor is larger, increase one category. * Special Attack: maintain all attacks of base and donor. * Special Qualities: maintain all of base and donor. * Abilities: use base stat adjustments by Size. And modify by Taking stat adjustments as if a were form. of a human. ** This is done by taking stats and subtracting 10. for physical stats. ** Add +1 LA / stat adjustment above +2 .[ I.e: if a stat is a +4 bonus to STR, that is a +1 level adjustment since it is past the initial 2.] *** example like a whale shark counts as a 'Dire Shark' which would as expected as stronger than a 'Goldfish'. * 'Saves: ' in water, +2 fort & dex. does not apply out of water. * 'Skills: '''Treat as monstrous humanoid or by class. Gain access to skills of donor. * '''Level Adjustment: ' Should be 2/3 of Donor HD rounded up +1 LA + Additional modifiers as listed above. ** Extra Limbs, Size, Stats *** * DM may choose to add extra LA Existing Aquatic Races This is a listing of aquatic races that can be subbed in for a type of fishman / Merfolk instead of calculating out the changes.